simracingfandomcom-20200214-history
GTR 2 - FIA GT Racing Game
GTR2 is a sports car racing simulator developed under license by Blimey for SimBin for the x86 PC and is a sequel to GTR. Since its release in September 2006, it has received widespread acclaim. The game simulates the 2003 and 2004 FIA GT Championship racing series. = Logitech G25 setup = Simbin sims all use whatever lock-to-lock ratio you've set your controller to. The in-game steering wheel "apparent" lock-to-lock is fixed and can not be adjusted. However, we can adjust the car's steering lock angle (the maximum angle between the wheel and the longitudinal axis of the vehicle) in the car setup, and lock-to-lock in Logitech Profiler, so we can simulate steering ratios of real cars. The only downside is that in cockpit view, the wheel on screen will generally not match the movement of your controller wheel. In this example we will try to simulate the steering rack setup of a Maserati MC12. The MC12 has a 14:1 steering ratio, and 2.0 turns lock-to-lock. Since GTR2 limits us to a maximum of 23.0 degrees of steering lock in car setup, we will set the lock-to-lock angle to 23*14*2 = 644 degrees (you can pick any value in car setup, multiply it by the steering ratio times two, then go and set that value in the Profiler). Setup your Logitech Profiler profile as follows: Logitech Profiler * Overall Effects Strength: 101% * Spring Effect Strenghth: 0% * Damper Effect Strenghth: 0% * Enable Centering Spring: true * Centering Spring Strength: 0% * Use Special Steering Wheel Settings: true * Report Combined Pedals: false * Degrees Of Rotation: 644 * Use Special Game Settings: true * Allow Game To Adjust Settings: true Don't forget to max out the steering lock to 23.0 degrees in the car setup! Another example: let's say we wanted to simulate the steering rack of a BMW Z3 M. It has a 15.4:1 steering ratio, so we would use a LtL angle of 23*15.4*2 = 708. In-game controls setup "GT-style" sequential shifter Most real-life GT cars simulated in the game use the floor-mounted sequential shifter, so put your G25 shifter into sequential mode, pull towards yourself (back) for shift up, and away (forward) for shift down. I use the two red buttons on the wheel for look left/right (pres both at the same time to look over your shoulder), and the left paddle for headlights. You can use the right paddle for handbrake, horn, LCD toggle or something else. I also use the red buttons on the shifter for ignition, starter and pit speed limiter, and the d-pad for adjusting the seat fw/back/up/down. Force feedback setup Force Feedback Tweaking Guide for Simbin Games Car / Degrees of Rotation / Steering Lock * Maserati MC12: 644 / 23.0 * Ferrari 550 Maranello: 635 / 23.0 * BWM Z3 M: 708 / 23.0 * Viper GTS-R: 768 / 23.0 * Viper Competition Coupe: 584 / 17.5 For other cars check out the Road Cars page. Category:New pages